The Rock Show
by selphie086
Summary: Conclusion. Joe is saved when the police barged in. Pls R&R.
1. The Murder

Chapter One  
  
Note: I've created my own rock star, Smith. I couldn't think of a better name.  
  
"Wow. This is so cool. I just love rock concerts and Smith." Joe Hardy commented to his brother beside him, as he joined in singing with the crowd.  
  
Frank smiled. He had gotten used to his brother's behavior after seventeen years spent with him. This was just one of his peculiar moods. Joe was a great fan of Smith. He owned every single album he released and blast it on his stereo every morning. Unfortunately, Frank wasn't a great fan of him. Joe had dragged him to his world tour concert, by taking a loan from him for the tickets. He could recall the unfaithful day. .  
  
A week before  
  
"Hey bro, I finished my assignments. I've been really good. I even aced the history test on the French Revolution." Joe announced to Frank as soon as he got home.  
  
Frank was suspicious. Never in his life he heard Joe acing a history test. There must be something up his sleeves.  
  
Joe went on. "I fixed the van from the previous damages caused by you."  
  
Frank confirmed his suspicion. "What's it Joe? Just get straight to the point."  
  
"I just wanted to be a sweet little brother." Joe smiled innocently as he said that.  
  
"Yea, right. The last time you did that was because you accidentally threw away my homework." Frank retorted.  
  
"Okay, fine. Smith is coming to Bayport! Could you believe it? The tickets are limited! Well. ." Joe paused midway.  
  
"You want some cash?" Frank sighed as he said it.  
  
Joe smiled. Frank knew him too well. "Just this once."  
  
Frank gave in. He knew he had to. Otherwise, he would be tormented by his consistent pleas. "Alright."  
  
Joe gave a whooped of joy. "Thanks! I own you!"  
  
Present  
  
That was how he was stuck here in the midst of a Rock concert. The last song just ended. He could hear Smith making a speech about how excited he was when he heard a loud crash. He looked up to see the drummer behind him lying on the floor, bleeding excessively from a wound.  
  
"What was that?" Joe asked shockingly. Frank was wondering the exact same thing. Soon, Smith was emerged by bodyguards on the stage. Somebody took over the mike.  
  
"I'm sorry. But, you all have to leave. Something just happened here. The police is arriving to investigate and we need to clear the scene." The person bellowed into the mike. This was followed by noises of disappointments. The arriving police soon cleared the concert hall.  
  
As Joe and Frank left, they met Chief Collig along the way.  
  
"Joe, Frank. What are you guys doing here? Investigating the scene?" Chief Collig asked, surprised by their presence.  
  
"Well, we were here for the concert until this happened." Joe shrugged.  
  
"Could you guys fill me in with the details?" Chief Collig asked.  
  
They soon updated him with the chain of events. Chief Collig's eye went bigger after each sentence he heard.  
  
"Well, that was sure one excitement. I'm sorry, but you have to leave. You know the procedure." He apologized upon saying that.  
  
"It's alright. It's getting late and we have to head home anyway. Give us a call if you need us any moment." Frank reassured him as he walked out of the exit.  
  
In the van, Joe was full of questions.  
  
"Hey Frank, what do you think happened? Could Smith have offended somebody?" Joe asked, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know. That's his life for sure." Frank wished he had answers for those questions, but he was just as puzzled as Joe.  
  
When they both reached home, Laura and Fenton were surprised.  
  
"Well, that was early for a concert." Laura said jokingly.  
  
"It sure was." Joe answered glumly. Frank filled both his parents in with the earlier events. Both their reaction were similar to Chief Collig's.  
  
"I guess that would be the most memorable concert ever. I guessed I would be occupied in future with the investigations." Fenton gave a sarcastic comment.  
  
"Dad, could I help?" Joe said, a little too eagerly.  
  
"That depends son." Fenton knew Joe was obsessed with Smith.  
  
"Alright. ." Joe answered, dejected. This was his only chance to meet his idol.  
  
"Night Mom, Night Dad, Night Frank" Joe said as he went into his room.  
  
"He sure sounds disappointed." Frank informed his parents. "That got to wait. Now, we just got to gather as much information about the incident." Fenton said as he went into his study room, preparing to call Chief Collig.  
  
"I guess that's all the excitement we can get for the night. Good night Frank." Laura told him as he headed to his room. 


	2. Smith visits the household

Chapter Two  
  
Meanwhile, Fenton was in the study room contacting Chief Collig for details on the earlier murder case. Right now, all they could get were just a big looped hole. How could anyone get stabbed in the middle of a performance with the whole 20000 crowd of people watching?  
  
"Fenton, I think Smith wants to speak to you." Chief Collig interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I don't think it's convenient to talk over the phone. Why not we arranged another day where he's available. He can come over to my house. We have three brains here." Fenton suggested.  
  
"Alright, give me a minute." Chief Collig told him.  
  
Fenton heard murmurs followed by a quick discussion.  
  
"He says he will drop by your house alone at twelve noon tomorrow." Chief Collig informed him.  
  
"Agreed. Be punctual and make sure no one follows." Fenton said before he hung up the phone. Joe will be ecstatic if he knows about this. Fenton chuckled to himself. His younger son had always been a fan of Smith since he was eight. He decided not to inform Joe about this to avoid over anticipation.  
  
Fenton walked up to Frank's room and quietly knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in." Frank's voice answered from behind the door.  
  
As Fenton entered, he quietly shut the door.  
  
"Frank, Smith's coming over tomorrow so we could discuss the case. I want the two of you with me when he's here. Could you do me a favor and keep this from Joe temporary until tomorrow." Fenton pleaded with his eldest son.  
  
Frank nodded his head. He knew how Joe could behave if he ever finds this out early.  
  
"Rest early. He's coming over at twelve. Night, son." Fenton left the room.  
  
Frank's mind was filled with thoughts about the case as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
At 11.50am, Frank pounded on Joe's door.  
  
"Wake up Joe! We have a guest coming at twelve." Frank shouted. He heard some shifting followed by groaning.  
  
"It's a Sunday morning for goodness sake. The guest can do without me." Joe grumbled from his sleep.  
  
"Alright, you can sleep through the day. I don't care. But I'm not sure if Dad cares." Frank threatened Joe.  
  
"Fine! Give me a minute" Joe said as he pushed himself out of his bed.  
  
Joe's six-foot frame soon emerged from the door. His hair was tousled. He did not look so happy. He was dressed in boxers.  
  
"I wished Vanessa was here to see this." Frank laughed as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"Give me a break." Joe said as he headed down to the kitchen preparing to look for food.  
  
Frank felt disgusted. "Can't you at least brush your teeth?"  
  
Joe was too busy ransacking the refrigerator to answer his brother. He cursed upon looking at the contents. There wasn't any food available. There was a plate of leftovers, which seemed to be decomposing. Just as he was about to head back to his room, he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Joe shouted to his brother from behind the refrigerator. "Frank, could you answer that? I'm busy at the moment."  
  
As Joe ascended the stairs, he heard the door opened. The guest must have arrived. Curious, he turned. To his horror, he saw Smith standing there and he was staring directly at him. Joe gasped and quickly headed to his room for a change of clothes. He ignored the laughter from below.  
  
"Sorry about that Smith. That was my younger brother. He's a great fan of yours. Dad is in his room at the moment. I'll get him." Frank said in an apologetic tone.  
  
"Sure, take your time. Please don't call me Smith. That's my nickname in the entertainment industry. My real name's Joaquin Fernandez. You can call me Joaquin." Smith said as he chuckled to himself.  
  
Frank headed up to his Dad's room and bumped into Joe along the way. Joe's face was red from embarrassment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that he was coming?" Joe demanded in an unhappy tone.  
  
"Dad told me not to." Frank laughed as he went to inform his Dad about Smith's arrival. Joe followed behind his heels, too embarrassed to head downstairs.  
  
Frank knocked on the door and opened. "Dad, Smith's here."  
  
"Alright, Let's head down." His two other sons followed from behind.  
  
"Mr. Fernandez, I'm sorry to take your time. These are my sons, Frank and Joe. We're here to help you out as much as we can." Fenton said as he directed Smith to the dining table.  
  
"I should be sorry for bothering you. You can call me Joaquin. I'm not exactly sure what happened yesterday. Amos, that is the drummer that was killed, was extremely close to me. I'm deeply saddened by his death. I'm not sure why anyone would kill him. He wouldn't even hurt a fly." Smith said as tears welled in his eyes.  
  
Frank felt sorry for him. "Mr. Fer-. I mean Joaquin. We will do our best to nab the murderer. Right now, we need to gather as much information to cover up the gaps."  
  
Joe was silent the whole way through. He was still embarrassed from the earlier incident. The next fifteen minutes was spent questioning Smith about Amos. They had not gathered much information. Amos had no enemies.  
  
"Alright, thanks for your help. I got to head back to the hotel for a press conference. Please excuse me." Smith informed them as soon as they had finished asking him questions.  
  
"I'll lead you out." Joe said.  
  
Smith was chuckling as soon as Joe spoke. "You're dressed up well."  
  
Joe blushed but tried not to reveal it. He led Smith to the door.  
  
"Thanks for helping." Smith said as he headed to his car.  
  
Joe was about to shut the door when he saw a van screeched to a stop in front of Smith. Soon, he saw some men emerging in mask and dragged Smith into the van. Joe shouted and ran up to the van to stop the man. Instead, he felt them beating him up. He tried to fend them off but they were too strong. Finally, someone pressed something against his neck and he slumped unconscious. The van drove off leaving Fenton and Frank shouting from the house. 


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter Three  
  
Frank and Fenton were in the house discussing about the case when they heard Joe's screams. They ran out of the house only to find both Smith and Joe being taken away in a van.  
  
"Dad! What are we going to do?" Frank asked in exasperation.  
  
Fenton was having the same sentiments. "Stay Calm son. If they took Joe, they will call us. Right now, we just have to wait. There's nothing for us to do."  
  
"Alright Dad. I'm going up to my room and surf the net for some information on Amos. Maybe, it's all related." Frank told his dad.  
  
Meanwhile, Joe and Smith had been taken to a warehouse. Joe was still slumped unconscious. The kidnappers tied them up and left the room.  
  
"Hey Joe, wake up." Smith tried shaking Joe to arouse him awake from his unconsciousness.  
  
Joe stirred. He looked up, dazed and disoriented. He was no longer concerned about being with Smith.  
  
"What happened?" Joe was puzzled.  
  
"I don't know." Smith sighed as he said this.  
  
Their thoughts were being interrupted when the kidnappers entered the room.  
  
"Good to see you again, Joaquin. I see we do have some company." A man with a ruffled look spoke.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Smith demanded in an agitated tone.  
  
"Me? I am a human!" the man said and laughed at his own joke along with the others.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha." Joe imitated a fake laughter.  
  
"Yo Kid, Shut up. No one asked you for comments." The man said and kicked Joe at the same time.  
  
Joe grimaced. The man continued laughing along with his gang.  
  
Smith interrupted. "Are you by chance related to Amos? What do you want to do with me?"  
  
"Amos? No, No, No. We aren't related by one bit. My intention in captivating you is only for some cash. You're filthy rich. I bet you can afford anything." The man laughed.  
  
"Money? That simple? You can contact my manager." Smith said in a relief tone.  
  
Joe sat there the whole way through watching and listening closely. Among the kidnappers, there were 5 of them. He thought that everything wasn't as simple as it looks. There was definitely more in depth. He just couldn't piece out everything. How could it be so coincidence?  
  
Meanwhile, one of the kidnappers was staring intensely at him. He suddenly shouted out loud startling Joe. "Hey! That's the Hardy Kid!"  
  
"Hardy? Look out for this one then. He can escape anytime. I don't want any news to be leaking out within this room." The man warned. "You two better behave well. I wouldn't hesitate to carry out any violent actions."  
  
The kidnappers left the room once again, leaving Smith and Joe staring at each other.  
  
"Hey Joe, I'm really sorry for dragging you down with me." Smith apologized sincerely. "It's alright. A Hardy's used to all these things." Joe replied cheerfully.  
  
"So, What do we do now?" Smith asked suddenly. His words were interrupted by a loud commotion outside. There was a conversation going on.  
  
"Stay calm. We got to find out what had happened. Could you try leaning against my back so I can try standing up?" Joe suggested.  
  
Smith did as what he was told. Joe finally succeeded in standing up. He leaned against the wall and tried listening to the conversation that was going on.  
  
"Ben dear, so we meet again. I want Smith with me. I have something for him." Joe heard a woman saying.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Rachel. I need him for some errand." Ben said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Errand? What errand? Don't tell me you're working for Pete again." Rachel demanded.  
  
Before Joe could finish listening to their conversation. He felt the door being pushed open and he fell on his back.  
  
"Ben. Looks like the walls really have ears." Joe heard a man said.  
  
"O boy. Looks like we got to bring him elsewhere." Ben said.  
  
Joe felt himself being lifted up and then dragged. He heard Smith shouting something but the he was hurting so much from the dragging that he couldn't listened to a word Smith said. Joe felt himself being dumped into another room. He glanced up to see himself in a room without any light and ventilation. The doors were later shut and he saw the lights flickering. Just as he was wondering what on earth they were doing to him, he felt something nibbling at him. To his horror, he found himself to be surrounded by rats in the room. If he didn't do something fast, they were going to eat him up alive! 


	4. The Mystery Unveils

Chapter Four  
  
Frank was getting worried. It's been two days and there's still no news of Joe and Smith. His dad had promised him that the kidnappers would contact him. Frank tried surfing on the Internet for any possible news. He had only managed to find out many fan tributes and sites dedicated to Amos and Smith. There wasn't any news in relation.  
  
"Dad, are you sure Joe's alright?" Frank asked in exasperation. They were on their way to Bayport Station to find out any updates on the case.  
  
"Frankly son, I'm worried too. I'm sure that we'd be able to get some news today." Fenton said as he tried to convince his son. The last time he contacted Chief Collig, there wasn't any news. As they pulled up the driveway, one of the officers came running out to the driveway.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, the kidnappers are on the line!" Upon hearing that, both Fenton and Frank ran in to Chief Collig's office. He had just hung up. "Fenton, I'm glad you came. Those kidnappers aren't related to Amos. They just wanted money. Joe happened to be on the way, so they brought him along too. The kidnappers contacted Smith's manager and we had just managed to trace the call to a warehouse." Chief Collig informed them as they entered the room.  
  
Frank silently thanked God for answering his prayers.  
  
"What are we waiting for now? Let's head on to the warehouse." Frank exclaimed.  
  
"Wait a minute. I'll inform my men." Chief Collig bellowed out a series of commands. Soon, the entire Bayport police team was out driving to the warehouse, located at the wharves, with Fenton's car tailing. They soon reached the warehouse and surrounded it.  
  
Frank kicked the door opened. To his astonishment, the warehouse was empty. There was a tape lying on the floor. Frank played it on the radio in his van.  
  
"You think we're stupid? You're tricked. This isn't as simple as you thought. Now that you came, you have one more person to deal with. Remember Pete Daniels? He's highly wanted by the F.B.I. Search through your files before you come barging in again. There wouldn't be another time. . Hardy, your son's in the way. I dumped him somewhere. It's time for some game of Hide and Seek. We want the ransom by next week or you'll see Smith dead like Amos. You don't want bad reputation coming, do you?"  
  
The message in the tape ended. Frank and the rest went searching for Joe immediately.  
  
"Joe! Where are you?" Frank shouted to the empty warehouse and heard his voice echoing. He went to the back and kicked the wall. There was a series of rumbles and he thought he saw a gap. Frank pushed the exposed wall open and found rats scattering all over a badly bitten body. He screamed upon seeing the face of the body. It was Joe. He ignored the rats and carried his brother and ran out to the van.  
  
"Frank, what happened? Oh goodness, we better bring him to the hospital fast." Fenton said upon seeing his younger son. Frank drove like a maniac to the hospital. The doctors quickly attended to him.  
  
"He's alright now. We gave him an injection. Thankfully, the rats weren't carrying any diseases. We need to keep him overnight for observation." The doctor informed them.  
  
Frank and Fenton entered the room. They saw Joe stirring awake.  
  
"Joe! You're awake!" Frank exclaimed in relief.  
  
Joe looked disoriented for a moment.  
  
"Dad! You got to save Smith! Everything's not so simple! There's a person name Pete who's looking for Smith regarding Amos!" Joe said a little too loudly and regretted his actions. The injuries to his body were starting to hurt.  
  
"Joe, I think you need a break off the case. We know that too. Leave it all to us." Fenton reassured his younger son.  
  
"Dad! I don't want to be off the case! I know much information. I overheard something about revenge!" Joe answered back. He felt annoyed. There wasn't anything to be done with Smith and they're abducting him for no reason besides money. He could be hurt.  
  
"We'll discuss this tomorrow. Frank, you better stay with Joe. I don't want him to sneak off in his current condition." Fenton said as he left the room.  
  
"Frank, you got to help me. I know what's all this about now. I just need a laptop and your help." Joe pleaded desperately. Frank finally gave in to his pleas. "Alright, I'll be back in a hour."  
  
Joe took advantage of the situation. He wrote a note to his brother and changed into his original set of clothes before sneaking out of the room. He knew where the kidnappers were doing and why they wanted Smith now. He had pieced out every piece of information in his head.  
  
Frank came back after an hour to find an empty room. He cursed. Why did Joe always act before he thinks? He found a note on the empty bed.  
  
"Sorry Frank. I was rushing for time. Log online and search for Pete Daniels. Try hacking into his site and you'll find out the information we need. - Joe "  
  
Frank followed his brother's orders and log online. He found the required personal website of Pete Daniels. The website wasn't making any sense. There was just a blank page with words all over. He stared on the mess of words and finally found a word that made sense.  
  
A B C D E F C H L J I L C N K P M R E T U V W S Y Z  
  
Amongst the letters, there was a word which says, "Click me."  
  
Frank clicked on each word and a password box appeared. He keyed in "Amos" and successfully gained entry into his site.  
  
He saw pictures of Pete taken with Amos. There was even a page dedicated to Amos.  
  
On it was a message. It says, "Amos, I love you." Below was a picture of Amos taken with Pete in front Smith's concert. Frank finally understood something. Pete was Amos's brother and Smith's manager. There was more to the story. 


	5. Uncovered Journal

Chapter Five  
  
Note: This chapter's a bit short. I'm still developing the story. It's getting a bit complicated.  
  
Joe was out in the streets. It was easy to spot him from the crowd. He was wearing a cloak covering his arms and legs to hide the scars left behind by his previous injury. He knew where Smith was hidden now. Amos's death was not intentional. It was by sheer accident. The knife that was placed that was meant for Smith. He just had to head back to the warehouse to figure out where they were heading for.  
  
Frank contacted his Dad immediately after entering Pete's site. He had read on more about his journal entries and printed it out.  
  
18th January 2002  
  
Amos had just celebrated his 28th birthday. It's been a while since we actually talked. He had been busy with the concert schedules. The guests had just left and the house's quiet again. I stared on at Amos from my room and discovered that he was different from what he was before he became a full time drummer working under Joaquin. Amos had not been smiling at all. He looks tired and unhappy. I told him not to work for Joaquin but he wouldn't listen. That's typical of him. He's always opposing me. .  
  
Frank was smiling as he read the last line. That sounded just too familiar to him. Amos was exactly like Joe, playing the role of a younger brother. There were more entries at different dates.  
  
18th February 2002  
  
Amos came back again. He's changed for the worst. I've never seen him that ill tempered before. He came home drunk and sorrow. I heard him muttering something about being Joaquin's shadow. I told him not to. . He wouldn't listened. .  
  
18th March 2002  
  
Amos and I quarreled. He wouldn't quit his job. He still wouldn't listen to me. He said that Joaquin was his friend. He barely knew that guy. He was just an employee. I'm his manager. I should know him better. Amos isn't getting the credits he deserved. Joaquin gets the limelight. All singers do. That's unfair to my brother. I'm definitely doing something about this. Joaquin doesn't know a thing about my relation with Amos. I'm definitely teaching him a lesson.  
  
After reading the third entry, Frank noticed the repetition in the date. His entry was updated every month on the 18th. What could be so special about the date? He tried printing the fourth entry and cursed when he saw the outcome. It was just a blank piece of paper. He had run out of ink. He just had to get a new one later.  
  
Smith was in another room. He was blindfolded. He had just eaten an hour ago, yet he could feel his stomach growling again. He wondered what was going on. Why haven't they contacted his manager? A person trying to unveil his blindfold interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Smith asked agitatedly. He was in a room filled with strangers. Suddenly, he saw Pete. He was glad to see a familiar looking face.  
  
"Pete! It's good to see you! Do you have the ransom money?" Smith asked excitedly. Pete sneered. His smile was no longer friendly.  
  
"Joaquin, it's been a while since we met. Do you know something? I'm not here to rescue you; I'm here to tell you a story. ." Pete answered in a harsh tone.  
  
"Can't you stop the bullshit and just give them the money. I've got no time for story." Smith yelled into Pete's face.  
  
"Well, you will have all the time in the world after my story. My brother's dead now. You may join him!" Pete yelled in return. His trap was meant for Smith and yet his brother became the innocent victim.  
  
Smith was puzzled. "Brother? What do you mean?"  
  
Pete smiled sneakily. "Be patient. The story will be told in a while. ."  
  
Joe soon arrived in the warehouse. He could not remember what had happened, but the place was definitely not organized. He walked a few steps ahead and kicked on something hard. He looked down to see a can. There was an address that caught his attention. The manufacturing factory was located in a place, which is on the other end of the town. He remembered that the factory had closed down a few months ago due to some unsettled bill. There was a possibility that they could have headed on there. Joe went downtown, preparing to hail a cab to head for his destination. 


	6. Trouble Brewing

Chapter Six  
  
"Hello Dad?" Frank said into the receiver.  
  
"Yes, son? I'm quite busy right now. Is there anything I can do for you?" Fenton said in an agitated tone.  
  
Frank paused for a moment; not knowing whether it was right to tell him that Joe had took off again. He decided to play safe by telling his Dad about the website he discovered. He would deal with Joe's problems later.  
  
"O yes. . You need to get home quick. We need to talk." Frank said firmly.  
  
* * * Pete was pacing around the room. Smith was feeling quite dizzy at the moment. He was curious about the 'story'.  
  
Pete suddenly stopped in his pacing. "The story comes."  
  
"Amos joined your band a few years back. He was ecstatic then. He was a loyal fan of yours. Of course, I intervened. I told him it wouldn't be good for his career. He didn't believe me. He only believed in his passion for music. As the years went by, I've decided to stay close to him by becoming your manager. No one knew about our sibling relation. I saw the way you stole the limelight. Amos was just a backup. . Eventually, I planned to get rid of you. I placed the knife in the drum set and eventually when you pass by it during a part of the show, it will detect your movement and slice out right into your heart. Things went wrong. During the concert, Amos decided to shift the direction of the drum set. When he shifted, the knife pierced through his heart. . Now, I lost a brother and you will pay for this!"  
  
Smith looked up after hearing the story. He could now see the obsidian eyes in Pete. He was staring at him with mock hatred, like a serial killer. .  
  
* * *  
  
Joe arrived at his destination. He paid for his cab fare and alighted. The rundown factory looks dilapidated. There seemed no one in sight. He caught sight of the main door. He peeped in. He saw Pete Daniels staring at Smith with eyes of hatred. Pete was holding on to a knife ready to plunge down into Smith.  
  
"STOP!" Joe yelled out.  
  
Pete dropped his knife. He was shocked to see Joe. The kidnappers now surrounded Joe.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Pete asked curiously.  
  
"I had my ways. I discovered your web site." Joe said with a hinge of pride in his tone.  
  
Before Joe could react any further, Pete caught hold of him. He struggled and Pete placed his muscular arms around his neck, cutting off the supply of oxygen.  
  
"Please stop." Smith yelled.  
  
Joe gathered all his remaining strength and bit Pete. Pete yelled and cursed letting go of Joe. Joe ran with the kidnappers in hot pursue. Finally, they had him trapped in the corner of the factory. . * * *  
  
Frank was surfing the net when he felt his heart skipped a beat. He felt that something was very wrong.  
  
"Damn, it must be Joe. ." Frank thought out loud. Yet, there was nothing he could do, as he didn't know where Joe was heading. Frank called up the cab company and tried checking for Joe's whereabouts. Finally, he found a cab driver, whose descriptions seemed to be describing Joe. He copied down the address of the manufacturing factory. He left a message for his dad and took off in his van.  
  
Note: Yet another short chapter. ( I managed to get this up in the morning. I've got my exams so the next chapter will take some time. Be patient!  
  
The Insane one: You got your wish! My next chapter's up! :P Keep your reviews flowing in! 


	7. Showdown

Chapter Seven  
  
Joe was trapped in the corner of the factory with a group of viscous people. They weren't looking very pleased by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Get him!" Pete commanded to the group.  
  
The group of people started kicking and whacking Joe upon hearing Pete's command. Pete now had Smith to himself. He held out a gun and loaded it. He had decided to make this quick. He took out the gun and aimed it at Smith's heart. .  
  
* * *  
  
Frank finally arrived at the entrance of the manufacturing factory. It took him quite some time. He had this feeling that something was wrong. He prayed hard that Joe would not act rashly.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Fenton had arrived home and read Frank's message.  
  
"Dad, I apologized for all my actions. Actually, Joe had run off after discovering Smith's whereabouts. I'm at the old manufacturing factory, which is at the end of Bayport. Gather the cops and surround the place as soon as possible. The villain's Pete, who turns out to be Smith's manager, I'll explain later. - Frank."  
  
Fenton called up Con Riley and told them about his son's discovery. He prayed that both of them would be safe.  
  
* * *  
  
Pete was about to shoot Smith when Frank barged right in. Pete cursed. His fellow accomplices turned towards their new attention. Frank saw Joe lying in a corner of the room surrounded in bruises. He was unconscious.  
  
"What have you done to my brother?" Frank shouted at Pete, enraged.  
  
"So you're this pest's brother? He was in my way." Pete smirked.  
  
"Pete, give it all up. Killing Smith will not do you and Amos any good. Within minutes, cops will surround this place.  
  
"I'm sure you will understand what is happening to me right now. Imagine if Joe was in Amos's place, getting killed for nothing. I'm sure you will want revenge if that happens to Joe. Isn't that what you are going through right now? Step aside and let me handle this." Pete commented. Frank felt helpless. What Pete said was exactly true.  
  
"Now Smith, you're all alone, with no one to fend for you. You deserve to die!" Pete was about to shoot Smith when Frank heard a loud bang. Next, he saw Pete lying on the floor in a pool of blood. 


	8. Conclusion

Chapter Eight  
  
Frank turned to see his dad coming into the warehouse with the other police officers.  
  
"Frank, I saw your message. It was foolish of you to rushed in alone. Is Joe alright?" Fenton demanded as soon as he saw the brothers and Smith.  
  
"Dad, I'm okay. Joe was unconscious when I got here." Frank answered.  
  
"Joe, wake up. Are you alright?" Frank heard Smith said to Joe.  
  
The cops arrested the other kidnappers and Pete was loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher.  
  
Fenton did not have the chance to say another word as the paramedics were here. They quickly loaded Joe on a stretcher along with the wounded, including Smith.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, Is my brother alright?" Frank anxiously asked one of the paramedics.  
  
"You'll have to come along to find out? We got to rush to send him to a hospital first." The officer replied. Fenton quickly drove Frank and himself to the hospital upon hearing that.  
  
* * *  
  
It was one week later and Joe had fully recovered from the incident. He suffered mainly bruises and some minor injuries. The police had charged Pete with a case of manslaughter. Smith had explained to the press what had happened. It was Smith's last day in Bayport, and he was in the Hardys residence for dinner.  
  
"Joe, I am really grateful to you and your family. You saved my life." Smith said to Joe.  
  
Joe couldn't help but felt embarrassed upon getting praised by his favourite star.  
  
"Just give him some priority in getting tickets and he will be grateful." Frank teased Joe.  
  
"Shut up, Bro" Joe retorted.  
  
Fenton, Laura and Smith laughed along as they watched Joe and Frank quarrel. Smith sighed. At last, everything was over. They all could finally move on with their lives.  
  
The End  
  
Note: I am so sorry it took so long for my next update. I did not have much time to continue with my story ever since my exams ended last year. Anyway, I will be having a new story up soon. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this. Feedbacks are welcome and you can email me at selphie086@hotmail.com. 


End file.
